The choice
by AnimeNutsy
Summary: Ryuuzaki has a choice to come back from the dead and dish out some payback on Kira.
1. Chapter 1

The Choice

By: AnimeNutsy

A/N: Okay, this is my first Death Note fanfic, so please be nice to me. I hope I can capture all of the suspense and nail biting thriller-ism that came with the manga and the anime. And this will NOT be a yaoi, just so everyone's clear on the matter.

Warnings: Death scenes, language, spoiler for L's true name.

Part 1

The moment L felt himself falling to the floor, he realized that he was having a heart attack, that he…that he was being murdered by Kira. L closed his eyes, waiting for the cold kiss of the floor, but it didn't come. Instead, he was met with warm arms as they came to grab him, and the soft gentleness of someone's chest, as he was saved from that cold kiss. He felt the stabbing pain ripple through his heart.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at his saviour. He stared up at Raito Yagami, his friend, and he realized…he realized that he, L, had been played like a violin. It was the eyes that gave Raito away. Those eyes of his gleamed in evil malice, as he held his dying 'friend' Ryuuzaki in his arms. The rest of the investigation team didn't see those eyes, so they all thought that Raito was just one friend helping another.

How wrong they all were. Ryuuzaki looked up at Raito, his hand clutching weakly at the younger boy's shirt. Scenes from Ryuuzaki's childhood flashed before his eyes, then a blinding light started to emanate from nowhere, but also from everywhere. Ryuuzaki couldn't speak; he couldn't breathe. He looked on as Raito's face twisted into a small, evil grin.

The last thought that entered the detective's mind was one which he had knew all along… 'I was right.'

"Wake up, L. Lawliet." A booming voice sounded, and the detective opened his eyes. He was in a giant white room, of which there was no beginning and no end. He squinted slightly. "Who's there?" He asked. "A friend. How are you feeling?" The voice asked him. "Good, I suppose, for a person who just died. I am dead, aren't I?" Ryuuzaki asked, as he tried to find the source of the voice.

"You are quite dead my friend, and quite correct in assuming that Raito Yagami is indeed the murderer you have been after." The voice replied. Ryuuzaki started nibbling on his thumb. "Yes, I was right. But it doesn't matter now, does it? I mean…dead people don't come back. I can't prove he is Kira." The detective pointed out. "But what if you could?" The voice spoke, and it sounded right by L's ear this time. "What if I could what?" The detective asked, jumping a little as the voice had sounded so close to him.

"Go back. I could do that for you. Send you back. Wouldn't it be such fun to see Raito Yagami's face when you rock up on his doorstep?" The voice asked, chuckling. "Who _are _you? Could you possibly be…god?" L asked, as he wished there was a chair he could perch on. "God? Yeah, I guess. Most people call me god. Some people call me Jehovah, some people call me Allah…but, yeah. You can just call me Fred." The voice of 'Fred' replied. "Fred? Why Fred?" Ryuuzaki asked god.

"I dunno. Why not George? Fred just sounds better. So…do you wanna go back or not? Come on, kid. I'm losing my patience here." Fred spoke, sounding pissy. "Yes! I'll go back! Yes!" Ryuuzaki agreed, his eyes wide with anticipation of a new battle with Kira.

"Good man. Now, watch your step." Fred spoke, and Ryuuzaki wasn't given much time, before the white room opened up into a big, black cosmos, and Ryuuzaki was sent hurtling into it. Fred watched as he sent the detective back to the land of the living. "I hope that kid does it. I'm really getting sick of all the souls that punk Kira is sending my way. When it comes lunch time, all the cafeteria food is always gone!" Fred sighed, and went about his daily duties of godliness.

Raito lay back on his bed at home, revelling in his success. He had finally done it. He had gotten rid of the one obstacle that could have undone him…the best detective in the world, L. He was all alone to just sit and relax, and not have to worry about those piercing black rimmed eyes on him every second. Raito was loving every minute of it. Suddenly, a knock at the door made him open his eyes.

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Hang on a second!" Raito called out, as he got up from his bed, and went downstairs. Knock, Knock, Knock. The knocking continued. "For Christ sake!" Raito shouted, as he opened the door. "Just what in the hell…." The words were taken out of Raito's mouth, as he stared at the figure on his doorstep. Ryuuzaki stood there, those piercing black rimmed eyes staring into the very core of Raito's soul.

The detective's lips curled into a small smile. "Hello, Kira. Aren't you going to invite an old 'friend' inside?"

TBC

A/N: Please R+R.


	2. Chapter 2

The Choice

By: AnimeNutsy

Disclaimer: Okay...I think I've been forgetting to put in disclaimers, so I've hads to go back in, edit, and put one it. So, yeah. I own nothing but the clothes on my back, and Raito and L belong to Ohba and the other dude (lol. i forget their name all the time).

A/N: Thanks are in order, for the three that reviewed my fanfic. Those three are:

**Rem10124**

**Ketsueki-Yue**

**Sacred Pheonix Of Nephthys**

Thanks heaps, guys!

Warnings: Death scenes, language, spoiler for L's true name.

Part 2

Raito stood, rooted to the spot, staring at the man he had thought dead and gone. But, here Ryuuzaki stood, with those piercing eyes and smiling lips. Raito was thinking up every possible reason why his arch nemesis was standing on his front doorstep.

"Okay, get a grip, Yagami Raito. A dead person is _not _standing on your doorstep. You're just hallucinating, that's all." Raito told himself, clearly shaken up by the detective's sudden reappearance.

"I assure you that you _aren't _hallucinating, Raito-kun. Yes, I did die. It was very strange. One minute, I'm dead, and the next…poof! I'm back with the living. And I'm getting very thirsty. I'm coming in, now." Ryuuzaki told the younger boy, and pushed his way past Raito, and made his way into the living room.

Raito quickly glanced around outside, to make sure that no one had seen the detective, before he closed the door and stormed into the living room and glared at the detective, who had made himself at home, perched on a chair, in the peculiar way he liked to sit.

"Okay, so…you're alive, that much is clear. But it can't be…you died in my arms!" Raito told the detective, but Ryuuzaki wasn't responding, he was looking around at the surroundings. "Will you at least look at me? Ryuuzaki!" Raito shouted, and the older man faced Raito at last.

"I remember this place from when I had surveillance cameras set up. I believe you had a different television." Ryuuzaki said, as he began to nibble on his thumb. Raito's composure fell apart, as he stalked up to Ryuuzaki and grabbed a handful of the man's shirt. "L! Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" He shouted, his face twisted into an angry mask. "Careful, Kira. You wouldn't want to give the game away in front of the cameras, would you?" Ryuuzaki asked, and smirked when Raito let go of him and gave him a look. "Cameras?" Raito asked, not bothering to deny that he was Kira. "Mm-hm. When I had the cameras taken away…I might have _accidentally _left some lying around somewhere." Ryuuzaki replied, grinning.

"Assuming that I believe you…have you told my father? And what about the rest of the investigation team? Have you told them? I guess not, because that would be a breach of the privacy act. You could go to jail." Raito told the detective, with a smile of victory planted on his face.

"What's the matter, Kira? Are you getting a little worried that someone might have seen you doing something that you shouldn't have been?" Ryuuzaki asked, and stood up and walked towards the kitchen, with Raito following.

"How many times have I told you? I'm _not _Kira!" Raito pleaded, putting on the best innocent voice he had. "I may have begun to believe that, a long time ago. But that day…when you held me in your arms as I died…those weren't the eyes of a friend. They were the eyes of Kira." Ryuuzaki spoke, his voice barely a whisper, as bad memories threatened to overcome him.

"What are you doing now?" Raito asked, as the detective searched around the canisters in the kitchen. "Making myself some coffee, seeing as how you haven't offered to make me one." Ryuuzaki replied, as he found the coffee, and put a generous amount into a cup which he had found in one of the cupboards.

"Kira-kun…where's the sugar?" Ryuuzaki asked. "For the umpteenth time…I am _not _Kira!" Raito snarled, and folded his arms. "And I am so sorry to inform you that you will not find a smidgen of sugar in this house." Raito added, with a sly look directed at the detective.

"What? No sugar? None at all? Ryuuzaki asked, eyes wide. "Nope. This house is sugar-free." Raito replied, snickering. Ryuuzaki sighed, and left the nasty remark he was about to make die in his throat. Instead, he left the cup where it was and made his way to the front door.

He looked back at Raito as he opened the door. "You can try to kill me if you wish. But then you'd have to know my true name. And I do believe that the Shinigami Rem took that to her sandy grave." Ryuuzaki said, and chuckled when he saw Raito's hateful glare.

"I'll see you at the investigation headquarters. I believe I have some catching up to do with the rest of the team. See you later, Kira-kun." Ryuuzaki waved mockingly, and left the house and disappeared from view.

"Damn you to hell, Ryuuzaki! Damn you, Damn you, Damn you!" Raito shouted out, and he suddenly heard laughing coming from behind him. He turned around, to find Ryuk floating in midair and cackling away.

"Bwahahahahahaha! I sure picked a beauty when I picked you, Raito! You and L are a class act! Bwahahahaha!" Ryuk spoke, and the laughter filled the empty house, and that's when Raito knew. He knew that L was back, and he had opened a whole new playing field.

"Well done, L. Well done. But if you want to play with me, then it's game on, bitch." Raito said, and walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, and began to dream up his plans to put L in his grave for good.

TBC

A/N: I'm going to be calling L Ryuuzaki and I might switch back and forth during my chapters, as the situation demands.


	3. Chapter 3

The Choice

By: AnimeNutsy

A/N: Thanks again for all the people who have reviewed.

Warnings: Death scenes, language, spoiler for L's true name.

Part 3

Raito headed into the building that he and the rest of the investigation team were using as their headquarters. He strolled into the building and bumped into Matsuda, who grabbed his arm, frantic. "You'll never believe it! He's…He's back! Raito, he's back!" Matsuda told him, grinning. Raito knew exactly what Matsuda meant, but he had to play dumb, or else even someone as stupid as Matsuda would begin to suspect something was up.

"Who's back, Matsuda-san?" Raito asked in his innocent voice. "It's L…It's Ryuuzaki! He's not dead, he's alive! Come and see!" Matsuda replied, and began to pull Raito into the room. "He's _here_?" Raito asked, shocked.

This was happening too fast. L was back in the game, and was moving his chess pieces with far more speed and precision that he had done the last time they had played this game out.

Matsuda didn't answer him. He just pulled Raito into the spacious living room. And there, on the sofa, perched Ryuuzaki. Raito bit his lip. If he didn't pull off a good act, then he'd be suspected again for sure. He dropped the suitcase he was carrying. "Ryu..Ryuuzaki. You're…here…alive. But…how?" He asked, playing it up for all it was worth. "That, Raito…is a secret." Ryuuzaki replied, and walked over to Raito, and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's _so _good to see you, old _friend_." He said, and tightened his grip. "Ryuuzaki…can't breathe…." Raito spoke, wincing from the detective's strength. "Oh, I'm sorry." Ryuuzaki spoke.

From the look of laughter that was in Ryuuzaki's eyes, the detective was anything was sorry. Slowly, Ryuuzaki leaned in, so that he could whisper into Raito's ear without anyone hearing what he was saying. "Raito-kun…no, it's Kira-kun…isn't it? I'm going to expose you to the world…for the manipulating devil you are." Ryuuzaki whispered, and delighted in the small gasp that came from Raito.

Raito decided to throw caution to the wind, and smirked slightly. "First you have to get proof if you want to convict me. But then…you don't have that, do you?" Raito whispered back.

"Is that a confession I hear, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Raito replied. "Oh, I already know. But I need to hear it from your lips. I need to know I'm right. And I want you to admit that I'm better than you at this." Ryuuzaki replied.

"I'll never say that. And you know that. Man, you're such a sore loser." Raito replied, chuckling. The other team members had all arrived and had come over towards them, patting Ryuuzaki on the back and welcoming him back to the team. Raito's dad nearly had a heart attack as he pulled the two of them into a hug.

"How are you here? Oh, never mind that. At least things will get back to normal. Are you staying?" Soichiro asked Ryuuzaki. "Of course. Kira needs to be stopped, and we need all the help we can get. Of course, I'll be working with Raito-kun again." Ryuuzaki replied, smiling.

'Great. Could my life possibly get any worse?' Raito thought, angrily. Just then, a news flash came up on the screen. "_It's indeed wedding bells for the new couple, Misa Amane and Ryuuga Hideki as they jet off to Paris to the premier of 'Today and Forever'…the newest movie which has launched Misa's career as a blooming young actress, and fiancée to one of most beautiful men in the world. The couple apparently fell in love with one another after—"_

Click. Matsuda turned the television off. All eyes were riveted on Raito. "Son? We had no idea…" Soichiro spoke, and looked at Raito in sympathy. "It's fine, dad. She was too clingy, anyway." Raito replied, and walked away from the rest of the team members, and into an area where there were no cameras. The toilets.

"That little bitch! How dare she do this? Just when I was this _close_—" Raito was cut off, by the sound of the toilet door creaking. He whirled around, to find L, who stood there, laughing at him. "That close to what? Finding out my true name? Seeing as how you didn't love Misa Amane one bit, I would assume that you're not angry at losing her. You're angry at losing her abilities to see one's name and lifespan, am I correct?" Ryuuzaki asked, grinning when Raito tensed.

"You don't know anything about it, seeing as how you've probably never had a girlfriend in your entire life!" Raito hissed at the detective. "You're assuming an awful lot, aren't you? How do you know I haven't got a girlfriend? For all you know, I might have a wife." Ryuuzaki replied, leaning back on the wall.

"Oh, please. As if anyone would put up with a sleep deprived raccoon like you." Raito said, laughing. "Oh, mean words. What's wrong? Is Kira upset that his main asset is now gone?" Ryuuzaki asked, stirring the pot.

"Whatever, I don't have to take this from a dead person." Raito said, sulkily, and went to walk out of the toilets, but Ryuuzaki put an arm out, barring his path. "I'm flesh and blood. Yes, I was dead, thanks to you. But I was given a second chance. I doubt you'll get the same." Ryuuzaki replied, and walked out of the toilets, leaving Raito standing there all alone, in the dark toilets.

TBC

A/N: In this series, L is going to be a lot meaner. He's out for blood.


	4. Chapter 4

The Choice

By: AnimeNutsy

Warnings: Death scenes, language, spoiler for L's true name.

A/N: I know I said this wouldn't be yaoi, and it probably won't be. Should I add a teensy bit of shonen-ai? Just a wee little bit? I don't know what to do…wether I should keep it this, or add that little something extra.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Part 4

Raito stood in the toilets, fuming. 'L, you creep! I won't lose! Not to you! Not to anybody! I'll find out your name if it's the last thing I do!' Raito thought, angrily. But how he was to do that, he had no idea. Taking deep, calming breaths, Raito walked out of the toilets, and back to where the investigation squad were situated. "So, do we have any new leads? Now that Ryuuzaki is back, we need to be doubling our strength on this." Raito said, as he joined them. Ryuuzaki looked up at Raito and smiled. "I agree." Spoke the detective, and that smile crept onto the man's features.

Before Raito could realize what was going on, Ryuuzaki had already snapped the handcuff onto the boy's slightly tanned arm, then proceeded to snap the other end of the handcuff onto his own skinny, pale arm. "Ryuuzaki! What do you think you're doing?" Raito said, glaring down at the detective, who smiled up at him from where he was perched. "Well, seeing as how you're still my number one suspect, I thought it was only appropriate." Ryuuzaki replied, reveling in the distress that was on the boy's face.

Soichiro frowned slightly, as he observed the situation. "But…I thought my son was cleared of all suspicion!" He told the detective, and folded his arms. "Yes, that was indeed the case. But it has come to my attention that the 13-Day Rule was indeed a fake. So I have no choice but to re-instate Yagami-kun as my main suspect." L replied, as he fiddled with a laptop that was on the desk in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Raito asked the hunched detective. "I'm ordering room service. I noticed that there is no sweets here, and that simply won't do. Let's see…cakes….candy….biscuits…soda…" Ryuuzaki mumbled, as he went about sending the order through. "Great. You're not back for more than an hour and you're already turning this place into your own candy shop." Raito mumbled. "Why not? I must eat sweets in order to properly function as a detective." L told the boy.

"Now, we both know that is a complete and utter lie. It's just an excuse for you to eat like a child." Raito replied, smugly enjoying the pouty expression that crossed Ryuuzaki's features. The rest of the team watched on and smiled. Things were back to normal. And they were right, in a sense. Things _were _back to normal. The only difference is, Ryuuzaki now knew exactly how Raito killed, and that Raito was the criminal they were all after.

Ryuuzaki had finished ordering his sugar coma, so he sat back and started to play solitaire on his computer, knowing that it would anger Raito. Sure enough, Raito took the bait. "Ryuuzaki, are you sure you want to be slacking off? There's a dangerous criminal out there, and you're here playing games?" Raito pointed out, and sat down on the chair beside the detective. There really wasn't anywhere else for the boy to go. At least not while he was handcuffed again.

"Well…" Ryuuzaki mumbled around the thumb that was in his mouth, "Since I know who Kira is, and it's only a matter of time before he slips up, I figure if I want to play solitaire, I'll play solitaire." Raito sighed. "You're acting like a child." He told the gangly man, and began flipping through a magazine that was on the table, clearly beginning to get bored. Just then, the cakes and other assortment of goodies arrived, and L got up, and shuffled over to the big double tray that held said sweetness, his eyes wide and his lips nearly foaming at the mouth.

Raito growled, as he too was forced to follow the detective. Ryuuzaki looked at Raito. "Feel free to pick anything, Raito-kun. I'll share." Ryuuzaki said, as he reached for a large piece of strawberry shortcake. "You know I dislike sweets, L. Why do you keep asking me? Are you trying to get me fat or something?" Raito asked, suspiciously. "Of course not, Raito-kun. I'm trying to give you pimples." Ryuuzaki replied, as he grabbed some biscuits to go with his cake, before he retuned to his seat at the table.

Raito sat beside the detective, silently fuming. 'I have to figure out a way to kill him. And the Death Note is out, because no doubt they had it hidden somewhere. What could I do? Stabbing? No, too messy. Shooting? No…too gangster. Wait! Poison…poison can be the answer. It's a rather elegant way to kill a stubborn cockroach like Ryuuzaki…it may work, if I can slip him some poison when he's not looking. But….he's always looking, always watch-' Raito's thoughts were interrupted, by Ryuuzaki poking him in the shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" Raito asked, angry that his train of thoughts had been disturbed. "If you're thinking of killing me some other way, then I am sorry to say that you won't get the chance. Shooting and stabbing are out, because you wouldn't want to dirty your own hands. And poison…well, you won't get the chance to accomplish that, either, because I'll be watching every move you make." Ryuuzaki said, bluntly, before he bit into the piece of cake he had.

'I don't _believe _this! What is he – psychic?' Raito thought, an angry growl nearly escaping his throat. Matsuda stepped up to them. "I almost forgot. A letter came in the mail for you, Yagami-kun." Matsuda spoke, and handed the envelope to the boy. Frowning, Raito opened it and coughed as an immediate smell of sickly sweet perfume assaulted his nostrils.

He knew that scent. He had to put up with it for months. He quickly read through the letter. "What does it say? Who sent it?" Matsuda asked. "Misa." Raito replied, and tossed the letter onto the desk in frustration. "MisaMisa? Let me see!" The silly man said, and picked up the letter and read it. He smiled at Raito. "This is great. You should go!" Matsuda said, his eyes twinkling. "Go where?" Ryuuzaki asked, having finished the cake, and started on the biscuits.

"MisaMisa wants Raito to join her and Ryuuga on a cruise. But only as a friend-friend thing." Matsuda added, lest he upset the boy. "Forget it. I'm not going." Raito said, matter-of-factly. "Come on! She was your girlfriend at one time!" Matsuda pointed out. "Yes, and as a result I'm now scarred for life, so my answer is no." Raito replied, and started to flick through the magazine absentmindedly. Really. Why couldn't the idiot just take the hint and leave him alone?

"But there are a bunch of tickets in here. I think she invited the whole investigation team." Matsuda spoke, as he counted all the tickets. "Well…there isn't one for Ryuuzaki, because he was dead at the time." Matsuda pointed out. "Great. Then he can have mine, because I am not going." Raito said, tapping his foot impatiently, wishing the dork would shut the hell up. "Are you angry that Misa-chan married Ryuuga Hideki instead of you?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Glaring, Raito tossed the magazine back onto the table and faced the whole team. "No, I'm _not _mad! If anything, I feel _sorry _for Ryuuga. That guy doesn't know what he's in for." Raito said, and folded his arms. Ryuuzaki smirked. Raito didn't want to go, so of course, he had to torture the poor boy. "I don't know. I think it's a good idea. We could relax a little." Ryuuzaki spoke, and seeing the scowl that began to cross Soichiro's face, he waved his hands. "Not totally, of course. We could always take some laptops with us and do a little work while we're on the cruise." Ryuuzaki added, and Soichiro relaxed.

"Alright. As long as _some _work is done, and Ryuuzaki is okay with it, I'll agree. We can go. When is it?" Soichiro asked. "It's tomorrow. If we're to make it to the dock, we have to leave tonight." Matsuda told the chief. "Tonight? But…we barely have enough time to pack!" Raito protested. "Easy. We only pack the essentials. Clothing and toiletries." Ryuuzaki added, he wasn't going to let Raito off the hook this time.

"Well, excuse _me_, but I am not like you! I take care of my appearance. I have to take my toner, my concealer, my foundation, and not to mention my bronzer! It all takes space, Ryuuzaki." Raito said, huffily. Ryuuzaki looked on, impressed. "Wow. You're like a walking body shop. Don't forget your lipstick." Ryuuzaki said, and grinned at the death glare the boy shot him. "I.do.not.wear.lipstick!" Raito said, clenching his fists, and trying his best to keep his cool. Soichiro stepped in and patted Raito on the shoulder. "Don't worry, son. I'm sure Ryuuzaki was only having a laugh." He told his son, smiling.

"Yes. Raito-kun is a laughable person at the best of times." The detective replied, and Raito snapped. "That's it! Your ass is mine!" Raito growled, and swung a punch at the skinny man's head, but Ryuuzaki swerved at the right time, and Raito's fist met nothing but air. "For a supposedly straight man, you sure like to talk about my ass a lot, don't you?" Ryuuzaki said, smirking. "You son of a bitch!" Raito hissed, and swung his leg out, catching the detective in the chest, at the same time Ryuuzaki's fist met with the side of the boy's head.

Both of them went sprawling over the place, with the rest of the team coming to their aid, Aizawa holding back Raito, while Matsuda tried to placate the dark haired detective. Soichiro looked on and sighed. Things were back to normal. But was that a good thing…or a _bad _thing?

TBC

A/N: Phew! Chapter 4 is done with! I hope this story continues to get more great reviews. Also, I have a live journal. Just look up wildse7ens. In it I rp as L, and write up a journal based on when he arrived in Japan.


End file.
